Desires
by MissTwilightBandit
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are happy together. VERY HAPPY. but Naji's having issues with the ladies. Random new story i decided to write maybe lemon in later chapters not sure yet. WARNING major OOCness
1. Desires

Desires

Hey everyone I figured I would try my hand at another Naruto fic. It's been a while since I've written anything so criticism is welcome and yes I kno all the characters are major OOC but that's how I write srry Might be some lemon in here but I don't kno yet hope u like.

x.x.x

Disclaimer: (I hate these things) I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. SO DON'T SUE ME.

x.x.x

Hinata walked through the empty street on the way home it was late to late for anyone to be out and to make matters worse it was raining. A normal person would be scared in this situation but not her she was different from the other girls she was a true ninja. Long ago they used to make fun of her back at the academy she stuttered and was always nervous. But she had grown out of that now she was confident. The rain began to come down harder and Hinata pulled her cloak tighter around herself and broke into a sprint it was easier just to run home.

Suddenly a figure landed in from of her she stopped short and took a ready stance. But the figure moved under the light of a nearby streetlamp and she relaxed and ran towards the figure.

"Naruto" she yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him around the neck.

"Hey babe u all alone" he murmured in a provocative tone.

"Yep and I could use some company" she responded in a similar tone.

"Well then I could give you plenty of company" he smiled at her slyly, picked her up and started running towards her house. Hinata snuggled into his strong arms watched his face as the world rushed by. Hinata was brave and courageous but Naruto's eyes still made her weak, she both hated and loved him for it.

They arrived quickly at Hinata home and Naruto carried her in and set her back on her feet only to quickly spin her around and pull her into a loving kiss which she gladly returned. It had actually been a long time since he had kissed her like that usually it was rough and lustful but this was gentle and calm, she relished the moment. But to her displeasure Naruto broke the kiss and walked over to the couch and sat and gave her his look. The look that meant come and get me, which was exactly what Hinata did. She tackled him and they both fell onto the couch however at the last second Naruto twisted them so he ended up on top.

Hinata smiled up at him wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. Naruto didn't resist and kissed her gently. Hinata loved it when his kissed her like that and suddenly something clicked inside her and she started burning with desire. Was it the kiss, his body on top of hers, or was it that she 

could feel it in him to. Whatever it was she loved that feeling and began to deepen their kiss. Naruto could feel her desire and set his own free.

Hinata knew what was coming next they were experienced in this and helped him out. Naruto was a gentleman and no matter his desires and his needs he always let her make the first move so he would know its okay. Hinata slid her hands down from around his neck and ran them down to the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up. He understood at once ant that was his cue and he let her pull his shirt off as he kicked off his shoes and broke the kiss. She allowed him to run his hands down over her and under her shirt. The rest of their clothes was soon off and scattered around the room. Naruto leaned back and allowed his eyes to ravage her body.

The couple was so busy they didn't hear somebody coming up the stairs and unlocking the door. They didn't even notice that anybody had come in till they heard a scream.

"AAAAAA NOT AGAIN" screamed the intruder. "Oh my God you could at least get a room I mean come on, on the couch"

They both instantly knew who it was; it was Neji, Hinata's big brother who had walked in on them way to many times. Neji averted his eyes and threw a blanket at them as they laughed at him.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY" Neji yelled as he spun around but just as he turned Naruto had gotten up and he fell over at the sight of him naked. They just laughed at him again as he scurried out of the room mumbling something about being scarred for life.

"Now where were we" Naruto said in a seductive tone.

"Y'know I think Neji's right" Hinata replied

"About what?"

"We should get a room, how about mine?" she answered with a sly smile.

"Sounds good to me at least we won't be interrupted" Naruto picked Hinata up off the couch and ran (still naked) up the stairs, right by Neji, and into Hinata's room. They could hear him yelling from the hall but didn't bother to listen to what he was saying. They were in the mood once again and got busy right away.

x.x.x

Neji could hear loud banging and screams coming from his little sister's room AGAIN. _Dammit why is she getting all the action I mean c'mon I'm the older one I should be getting all that ass_ he thought to himself. Neji had been single for almost a year now and he couldn't stand listing to his little sister getting it all the time when he knew that he couldn't get any himself.

"It's just not fair" he yelled

"What's not fair" came a voice from behind, Neji turned around quickly to see Kiba standing behind him with Akamaru dozing on his head.

"Nothing" Neji mumbled he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Oh c'mon I know your lying Akamaru can smell it" Kiba replied jumping over the couch to sit next to him. "It's 'cause Hinata's getting all kinda ass and you ain't"

Neji grumbled and turned his face away from Kiba.

"See I'm right aren't I I'm always right" Kiba was smug.

"Shut up Kiba"

"Make me" Neji just grumbled

"Hey well if it makes you feel any better I saw Tenten the other day and she was asking about you"

"Tenten I haven't seen her in the longest time…and she was asking about me!?" he said in surprise "What did she say?"

"She just wanted to know if you were well and if you had a girlfriend and stuff like that" Neji was shocked he hadn't been in touch with Tenten since they were on the same squad and he always liked her but never said anything because they were working, but now.

"Hey Kiba did you find out anyway I could get in touch with her"

"Ya she gave me her number" he started digging through his pockets for the shred of paper with the number on it. "Found it" he announced as he produced the shred of paper and handed it over to Neji. He walked over to the phone and picked it up to dial the number. Everything was quiet now, Naruto and Hinata had finished, as the phone rang. After the third ring she picked up.

**Phone Conversation**

**Tenten: Hello**

Neji: Hello? Tenten, its Neji

**Neji!? Hey, what's up?**

Not much what about you

**I've been good **

That's good to here, well hey I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow night

**I wasn't planning on doing anything why?**

Well I was wondering if maybe we could y'know hang out maybe catch a movie or something

**Ya that would be great what time?**

How about around 7

**That sounds great **

Awesome I'll see you then; we can meet at the big fountain in the middle of town

**Alright see you there can't wait**

Kay see ya bye

**Bye**

Neji hung up the phone and jumped for joy he finally had a date.

"Oh ya Neji is back" Kiba started laughing at him and Neji punched him in the arm.

x.x.x

Ya I kno SHORT but don't worry I'll have a new chapter out really soon k R+R thanks.


	2. New Start

New Start

Whooot Chapter 2 not much to say just hope u like.

x.x.x

Neji was sitting on the edge of the fountain waiting for Tenten to arrive and thinking about what he was going to say. He was mumbling to himself and is such deep thought he didn't even notice when Tenten snuck up behind him.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" she asked, the sudden sound of her voice startled Neji and he jumped and ended up falling on the ground. Tenten just started laughing and helped him up in his embarrassment.

"Ah oh um hey Tenten long time no see" he stuttered she just kept giggling at him.

"Hi Neji it's good to see you again to but hee that was just too funny." Neji turned to see her smiling face and couldn't help but smiling himself.

"Ya I guess it kinda was" he said scratching his head. "C'mon let's get out of here" he extended his hand out to her and she took it as they began walking towards the movie theater. Just before they got there however Neji suddenly pulled Tenten aside and down an alley.

"Where are we going Neji" she said a little worried she knew Neji wouldn't hurt her but she was still on guard. Neji just smiled.

"You'll see, actually I'm surprised you don't remember" Tenten was confused but she allowed herself to be led by Neji into an old abandoned loft.

"OH I remember this place" she announced as they arrived. They used to come here often as kids to play games or train. "I forgot it was back here"

"Ya we have a lot of memories form back here" Neji said him tone softening as he moved closer to her.

"Ya a lot of great memories" she responded looking at him.

"Y'know I've missed hanging out with you"

"Me too" she smiled at him and Neji leaned in to kiss her but she looked away. "We better go or we're gonna miss our movie"

"Oh Shit your right" Neji jumped up and grabbed her hand.

x.x.x

Naruto and Hinata had finally gotten out of bed and dressed.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Naruto asked a bored expression on his face.

"I don't know" Hinata responded simply "Wanna go see a movie?"

"Ya that sounds like a great idea, it's nice and dark in their" Naruto smirked as the two of them left the house.

x.x.x

Neji and Tenten arrived at the theater with plenty of time to spare and to Neji's delight the theater was mostly empty. They choose seats near the back and didn't have to wait long for the movie to begin.

As the opening music began to play Neji settled down in his seat and nonchalantly put his arm over the back of Tenten's seat. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye and wasn't surprised that he was looking at her the same way. Tenten looked back at the screen and smiled to herself as she leaned into Neji.

Just as the two were getting cozy Naruto and Hinata walked into the theater. Naruto instantly recognized the couple in the corner and hurried Hinata off to sit on the other side of the room. _Neji hasn't had a date in a while better give him some privacy_ he thought as him and Hinata snuggled in as well.

The two couples enjoyed the movie well Tenten and Neji did, Naruto and Hinata didn't see that much of it but still enjoyed it. Neji walked his date home and she lingered at the door before coming in.

"I had a great night, especially going to see our old hangout" she said smiling at him.

"I had a great time too I've missed hanging out with you" he responded moving closer to her.

Neji moved in and they kissed softly. They broke apart and Tenten smiled.

"Would you like to come inside for a little while it's not that late yet" she said unlocking the door. Neji smiled triumphant.

"I'd love to" he followed her inside and didn't get home until late.

x.x.x

As Neji snuck into his house around 2 in the morning the last thing he expected was for people to be there cheering. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were waiting for him and they all yelled as he walked in.

"The hell…" he started but he was interrupted by Naruto jumping on him.

"Congratulations on getting laid my friend and with Tenten too nice" Neji was at a loss for words and just shoved Naruto off of him.

"Umm thanks" he said still bewildered "It's not that big a deal and I'm going to bed now goodnight"

They all grumbled as Neji escaped up the stairs. Once in his room he pulled out his prize and smiled. Out of his jacket pocket he produced a pair of pink underwear, smiling he put them away before going to bed.

x.x.x

WHOOOO go Neji hope u liked read and review


End file.
